May The Best Series Win!
by demigod ravenclaw
Summary: What happens when 12 demigods and 12 wizards fight in the Hunger Games? Chaos, bloodshed and unresolved grudges. That's what happens. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Why Is It Always Us?

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome 13. Mathematical Errors 14. sigh Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 47 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20 id:13397804

All canon events up to HBP happened normally. This starts off at the Welcoming Feast of Harry's 6th year and everything leading up to this point has been the exact same as what J.K Rowling wrote. Snape still made the Unbreakable Vow and Draco is still charged with the mission of murdering Dumbledore. THEY ARE ALL MORTAL!

The Percy Jackson thing takes place after The Blood Of Olympus with zero differences in anything.

And of course, I managed to sneak some precise Hamilton references in there.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson...I can't be a 54 year-old woman AND a 55 year-old man!

* * *

Hogwarts

"Students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. The previous year, Harry's 5th at Hogwarts, had been tiring for everybody and it showed. His 6th year, as he was about to find out, would not be much better. "The Ministry has issued a challenge, this year."

"_..challenge?"_

_"...of course it's the Ministry..."_

_"DOWN WITH THE MONARCHY!"_

_"What?"_

_"It's a muggle thing, don't worry."_

"Quiet!" Severus Snape snapped. (Alliteration!) "You do _not _want to miss these instructions...we have one shot and one shot _only, _so listen up you dunderheads!"

Harry frowned and shared a confused glance with Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Neville were both biting their lips, clearly nervous.

"This will be a test of our camaraderie and bravery." Professor McGonagall spoke up, addressing her students clearly and sternly, yet also softly and fearfully. "Hogwarts is to nominate 12 students...3 from each house. _Only _that amount."

Shouts of 'PICK ME!' echoed around the Great Hall, bouncing off the enchanted ceiling and pounding their way into all the teachers hearts.

"No." Charity Burbage wailed, silent tears streaming like a waterfall and she reached out a hand, as though this might stop the horror show about to happen. "You don't want to be picked for this! If you are, my dears, you will face off against 12 others...12 CHILDREN OF THE GODS! And...all 24 will battle to the death! Until 1 remains. That 1 will not return, demigod or wizard!"

"_What will happen to that one..."_

"That one will suffer dearly." Pomona Sprout hid her face in her hands. "We only know that, if it is one of us, they will be taken to these demigod's special camp. Which means, god forbid, that we may have a demigod _murderer _in our midst next year."

"The entire Wizarding community will watch these deaths as they happen." Dumbledore added, tears blooming in his eyes. "We pick our names, randomly, tomorrow. Rest now, children, for it may be your last night."

* * *

Camp Half-Blood (While the Romans are still there)

The Romans were packing, about to leave for Camp Jupiter, and it was bittersweet. The Hunters and Amazons had even come to see them off.

However, everybody had made peace with their ghosts and there was simply zero reason to stay. One last dinner, Chiron had insisted. Have one last dinner with us.

Of course, Zeus had ruined that dinner.

"SILENCE!" The King of Gods had boomed, descending to earth. "Demigods! You have fought bravely, very bravely, and lost much. We thank you for all your service but there is one more war on our brink."

All of them stared at him, bewildered and angry. Another war? But a new era had just begun.

Annabeth's shoulders shook as she leaned into Percy's arms. She'd thought they were safe, that they would actually get to _live_, but the Olympians had other plans.

"12 of you, picked randomly tomorrow, will compete in a game." Hera snarled. "You are competing against trained wizards, so you'd better step up your game."

"Because." Athena added coldly. "Only one of the 24 picked from both sides will survive. So either we lose our 12th to a _wizards _school or we have a magical slanderer in our midst."

Lupa and Chiron had been frozen in place, staring at their children.

"No..." Thalia whispered, putting an arm around Jason. "No, Artemis _can't _approve of this!" Her voice was a shrill screech by the end and Jason blinked away tears.

"Well then!" Aphrodite giggled. "It looks like your savior goddess has let you down, Hunters. Tsk, tsk, you should have found love while you could! But hey, we'll all watch the deaths so you'll know how your siblings die at least."

"Go to sleep." Hestia sobbed, brushing away tears. "We are ALL powerless. I am not an Olympian and I don't have a voice in this. Please rest. Tomorrow...we'll face what happens when it happens."

Piper, Annabeth and the other children of Athena, Aphrodite and Venus glared at their mothers, Thalia and Jason glared at their father, everyone glared at Hera. The glares seemed to convey hatred, anger, but also heartbreak, betrayal. The knowledge that their parents were sending them to their deaths for entertainment.

Percy gave Hestia a thankful smile, one that made Nico's heart skip a beat.

There were nightmares that night. Nightmares filled with giggling gods and bloodshed, wizards with unspeakable power, knives cutting them all down...one by one.


	2. Aw, You're Gonna Die!

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome 13. Mathematical Errors 14. sigh Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 47 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20 id:13397804

_This chapter is dedicated to The8Horcrux in the hope that it makes her week._

So far I don't know what ships will be included! Percabeth, Jasper and Frazel are a must and I'm leaning towards Hinny but I really don't know. SOLANGELO! is probably coming your way soon.

This is longer than usual but hey! I had to write some speeches for the Hogwarts Heads of Houses on this one and it took something out of me. I also re-wrote the whole hand-scene at the beginning of _Catching Fire _so that idea isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER: No, this won't include Hunger Games characters because I'm NOT Suzanne Collins. I'm not J.K or Rick either! See? Nobody can sue me now!

* * *

Harry Potter was not one to panic but, then again, something this serious had never happened before.

It was 9:00 A.M and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in bated silence as Ginny stared ahead, indifferent to the situation.

All 4 of them remembered Mrs. Weasley's heartfelt letter last night...a letter saying goodbye just in case. Just in case _what _she hadn't specified but they could guess.

Ginny had shed many a tear last night.

"Attention, all." Dumbledore's voice was grave and perilous and sent a chill down everyone's spines. "I would like...for some special staff members to have a chance to say...goodbye. Let us rejoice together, for a moment. Let us all be one. A whole family. For the very last time."

Even Malfoy could not seem to come up with a cutting remark for this. In fact, Theodore Nott was seen wiping away tears.

"My dear students." Horace Slughorn cleared his throat. "Now, I can't help but feel that you've gotten an unfair deal. For one, these are, ah, disagreeable circumstances. But! I, Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn, am here to bring light to the situation."

Nobody laughed. The air was thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife like it was a cake. But there was nothing sweet about the situation. A lime-y cake, perhaps?

"No? Nobody?" Slughorn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, goodbye, I suppose. I now welcome Pomona Sprout to the stage. Good friend of mine, Pomona! I remember when..."

"Thank you, Horace!" Sprout interrupted. "But I can take it."

"Of course."

"Now..." She took a deep breath. "Hufflepuffs, we have suffered. Perhaps more than any other house. We have faced blatant ignorance, the useless house! But we were alright. Then we...we lost Cedric. This had an effect on the _whole _school. But we, the Hufflepuffs, the Badgers, the Loyal, we have been affected the most. So soon we will say goodbye to 4 others and..._none of them have a chance of returning, even if 1 survives."_

Professor Sprout wiped a few stray tears, smiling bitterly. Hannah Abbot was full-out sobbing now, and even Zacharias Smith looked grief-stricken.

"But we _will _stay strong! For it has always been the Badgers, the Loyal, the Kind, that help the other houses through their grief. And know, all of you, Hufflepuff or not, that my door will be open these next days. If you need it...we, the teachers, are here to comfort you."

"Thank you Pomona." Filius Flitwick squeaked, shaking her hand firmly. "I would like to speak now, if I may?"

"Of course, Filius."

"Ravenclaws pride ourselves on knowledge and creativity. We think we can solve all the world's problems. But we can't solve this. So I wish for you ALL to use your wits and I, uh, goodbye."

"Filius, if I may?" Minerva McGonagall got to her feet.

"Of course." Flitwick echoed the words previously spoken by Horace and Pomona.

"I...would like to keep this short." McGonagall sighed wearily. "I know Severus won't be speaking publicly, however, so I would like to convey some of my words to Slytherin as well. We are ALL going to look after each other, is that clear? Whether you are from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. We are ALL a family. Hogwarts's family. And we will NOT turn our backs on each other in our times of need. We are family."

Applause followed McGonagall's speech. She deserved that high honor.

"And now!" DUmbledore rose once again. "It is time. However! You may _volunteer _for somebody who is IN YOUR HOUSE. If you wish, you may go in their place." This created _quite _a stir as everyone took up whispering.

A lone Ministry fellow, Mrs. Angela Blackwell Cantrip according to her name-tag, handed him 4 large cups- red, yellow, green and blue. They were bigger than the Goblet of Fire and twice as daunting.

Harry took a deep breath and Ginny loosely grabbed his hand. He froze staring at her long red hair which happened to be tied up in a long ponytail today. Ginny turned to him, smirking, and her chocolate-brown eyes seemed to ask '_What're you staring at?'_

"FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" Sprout boomed, effectively catching everyone's attention. "We have..." She slowly pulled four pieces of parchment out of the yellow cup.

"Anthony Hortensius, of the 3rd year." A pale boy with pale brown hair and pale brown eyes, shivering under the weight of the burden over his head.

"Zachary Lester, of the 7th year." A tall man, hands curled into fists and he blew blonde hair out of his green eyes to reveal the fear entwined in them.

"Angel Wart, of the 4th year." Angel, too, had blonde hair and green eyes, but walked with such a spring in her step that one would have thought she was going to the mall, not to her death.

They stood together, under a flag of truce, under the ceiling of the Great Hall, under a yellow banner that told everyone exactly who they were.

"From Ravenclaw!" Flitwick squeaked, reaching his hand into the blue one. "Oh, I'm so sorry you have to do this my dears!

Lei Bennett, of the 5th year." A Chinese girl with long black hair and proud eyes that were glimmering with knowledge like a treasure trove.

"Luna Lovegood, also of the 5th year!" Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth as Ron slung an arm around her.

"And Aaron Davincio, of the 3rd year!" A brute-looking, black-haired, brown-eyed genius who Harry knew would be hard to beat.

"_I volunteer!" _A sharp voice rang out making everybody turn towards the small, blonde, blue-eyed, innocent little girl that had spoken. "_I volunteer for Aaron!"_

"Very well." Flitwick looked like he was about to cry. "Alicia Davincio, of the 1st year, has volunteered for her brother."

There was silence, respectful silence, Aaron and Alicia hugged for the last time and she ran to join Lei, Luna and Guinevere under a blue banner.

"Slytherin." Snape drawled. "Will be represented by...

Draco Malfoy, of the 6th year." Ron's eye twitched slightly.

"Astoria Greengrass, of the 5th year." Astoria glanced at her sister, wondering if she would be spared her fate. Apparently not.

"And Pansy Parkinson, of the 6th year."

Astoria was visibly shaking now, as the two 6th years laughed rambunctiously.

"From Gryffindor!" McGonagall's voice rang loud and true. "Ronald Weasley, of the 6th year." And time drew to a close.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, were all staring after Ron as he slowly trudged his way to under the final banner, a bloody red banner.

"Hermione Granger, also of 6th year."

Harry choked back a sob as both of his best friends emerged under the cursed banner that was the color of the blood that would soon be shed.

_Please me, _Harry thought. _Get me up there with them, I need to be with them, PICK MY NAME!_

"And." McGonagall plunged her hand in for the last time. "Ginevra Weasley of 5th year."

"I VOLUNTEER!" Harry screamed, jumping to his feet.

Ginny slumped back in her seat, muffling a sob.

But Harry, Ron, and Hermione clutched each other's hands under the blood-red banner. Hermione grabbed Luna's hand and she grabbed Lei's who grabbed Alicia's.

Alicia grabbed Anthony's and he grabbed Zachary's and he grabbed Angel's.

Angel reached out a hand and Pansy sighed wearily but, for sentimental reasons, grabbed Angel's and Draco's. Malfoy instinctively latched onto Astoria's and she placed her hand in Harry's.

They stood, full circle under the teachers pride, but already thoughts of betrayal were running through certain minds.


	3. Zeus is a JERK!

**Oh. My. Gods! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, eek! Also, YES, I just read the Tyrant's Tomb and I sobbed out of relief because _that character _didn't actually burn out!**

**Now...I have a poll on my profile about the ships for this story so PLEASE do me a huge favor and check it out, I just want to see what the people want before making my decision.**

**ON WITH THE PERCY!**

**Disclaimer: Here's a list of people I am not: 1. Alexander Hamilton (though I talk (and write) WAY too much) 2. Lin Manuel Miranda. 3. A Vsco Girl. 4. Suzanne Collins. 5. Rick Riordan. 6. J.K Rowling. 7. Someone Who Knows How To Make A Good Disclaimer!**

* * *

"MY DEAR CHILDREN!" Zeus boomed, a eerie smile crossing his face. "I believe it's time..."

"_We aren't your children..."_

_"Who does he think he is, talking like that?"_

_"Just because he's __our __Father does not make us his children!"_

"SILENCE!" Hera screeched, her eyes burning coals into everyone else's. "We have _picked _three Greek gods and three Roman gods. Now, we will choose two demigods...siblings...from each god."

"The Greek Gods we picked!" Apollo announced, smirking cruelly. "Are...Zeus, Poseidon, Athena."

Hera got her silence, in the form of everybody turning to look at Percy, pale, red, green, all at the same time.

"But the Poseidon Cabin only has one residing member." Chiron protested, cantering over to Percy and putting an arm around his boy. "You _cannot _do that. You cannot!"

"Well, we'll choose a child of Hades...there seems to be only one of them too." Ares chuckled darkly. "So, uh, Jackson and di Angelo, somebody write that down somewhere!"

Hestia wrote down both of their names and passed the notebook to Chiron wordlessly. The centaur took it, sighing slightly.

"Uh, there's no Zeus kids!" A 13 year old in an orange tank top pointed out. "Jason's a son of JUPITER and Thalia's a huntress now. You can't pick a huntress!"

"Do NOT question us!" Zeus roared. "FROM MY CHILDREN ON THE ROMAN SIDE, I VOLUNTEER BOTH JASON GRACE AND A VERY, VERY DISTANT LEGACY OF ONE OF MY CHILDREN FROM CAESAR'S TIME-Cecilia Augusta Vivacious."

Cecilia, as they assumed was the girl now under a VERY bright spotlight, whimpered, drawing in on herself.

Jason cocked his head to the side, smiling at her slightly. Thalia, on the other hand, looked close to tears.

"Of my children!" Athena declared. "I volunteer my oldest, most logical daughter, Annabeth Chase, and my youngest, most creative daughter, Gloria Torin."

Annabeth shared a look with Percy that I can only described as 'not again!' before taking Gloria into her arms and whispering words of comfort.

Reyna and Hylla _both _got 'volunteered' by Bellona. Two twins, Jonathan and June, were volunteered by Venus.

And then someone realized that was two Greek gods and three Romans, so _WILL FREAKING SOLACE _and _KAYLA FREAKING KNOWLES _were volunteered by Apollo.

They all huddle together when the realization strikes them...Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Will, Kayla, Hylla, Reyna, Jason who have all seen war. But also Gloria, Cecilia, Jonathan, June, who are innocent and know nothing of its destruction.


	4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment

Okay, I re-uploaded Chap. 3 because I MESSED UP, GUYS! I FORGOT ABOUT JASON EXISTING HALF-WAY THROUGH AND RANDOMLY INSERTED GROVER! Alright, this is SUPER short, I'm sorry. 366 words.

I just...don't even know WHAT this is! It's our precious tributes meeting for the first time before the Games and I spiraled.

Disclaimer: exCusE mE? dO I loOk eDucaTed eNougH to hAve WriTteN bOoKs tHat inSpirEd a cUlt foLlOwinG? No...Just no.

* * *

They stand, facing each other, enemies.

12 demigods...

...12 wizards.

Anthony, Zachary and Angel from Hufflepuff. Lei, Luna and Alicia from Ravenclaw. Draco, Astoria and Pansy from Slytherin. Harry, Ron and Hermione from Gryffindor.

Percy and Nico, Annabeth and Gloria, Jason and Cecilia, Reyna and Hylla, Jonathan and June, Kayla and Will.

Percy and Harry stare at each other, green eyes on green eyes. Something passes between them and they both smile for a millisecond.

At peace, for just a millisecond.

But everyone in this room knows that the Games start next week and soon they will all be dead. Maybe not physically, but their nothing can prevent their spirits, their souls, their hope, their dreams, from disappearing into an abyss of oblivion.

But everyone in this room feels like an imposter; The Gryffindors, in their shiny red jackets and golden jeans. The Hufflepuffs, in their black cloaks and yellow cotton. The Ravenclaws, in blue baby-doll dresses. The Slytherins, in button-down suits, old-fashioned and antique; The Greeks in their black armor and orange tunics; The Romans dressed in the finest gold and purple.

But everyone in this room is fighting for something; love...friendship...innocence...rebellion...pride...greed...and then some fighting for their lives, because that was how cruel the world was.

_Pray._

Everyone hears the sound resonate through the room but nobody does. Nobody will pray because there is nobody to pray to. The Gods have failed them for the last time...they refuse to beg for forgiveness now.

They are hardened warriors.

11 year old's...Gloria, Alicia. The youngest.

17 year old's...Zachary, Percy, Annabeth. The oldest.

They stand, facing each other, allies.


	5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore!

**WHY? WHY DO PEOPLE SHIP LAVENRON AND BLUNA AND CHARRY? The only things on my poll that _I _ship are ROMIONE and (book)HINNY!**

**The8Horcrux: If I kill Percabeth, I'll hunt myself down! Yeah, I'm sane too...*insert lenny face***

**IChangedMyNane990: I'm planning for a Harry-Percy friendship, but hey! I'll type whatever I feel like typing that day.**

**SolarFlares579: Yup. I assure you, you'll see these Tributes SUFFER.**

**kendrazabini: That's for ME to decide...*insert cackling***

**I'm sorry by the way...this chapter is a joke, meant to be a joke, I'm not this bad at writing! I'm trying to be funny before we delve into the serious death morbid stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER: For Halloween, I'M GOING TO BE EITHER J.K ROWLING, RICK RIORDAN OR SUZANNE COLLINS! Because I am not any of them already. I don't own Starkid either.**

**Now...Action starts. Just kidding, that's next chapter...enjoy a beautiful parody though!**

* * *

"HEY TRIBUTES!" All of our beloved and less-than-beloved heroes jumped as the voice filled the room.

"Who are you?" Pansy demanded, crossing her arms and scowling.

"_I _am... anonymous! Also known as the author." The voice laughed, before growing solemn. "I'm very sorry that you all have to go through this. You can address me as demigod ravenclaw. And you should know that I will only give you what you deserve. Unless you die. You will probably die. But! I'll only make it SUPER painful if you're Pansy. Sorry not sorry."

Pansy bristled at this while everyone blinked at this 'demigod ravenclaw's' Luna-like ways.

"Nice to meet you, author!" Luna herself chirped.

"Nice to meet you too, Luna! Now, the Game starts tomorrow and today...WE ARE DOING INTERVIEWS! My good friend and Starkid-inspired OC, Perry FREAKING Hottore will be conducting these interviews for us and all your friends and family will watch."

"Hello!" Perry yelled brightly. He had a bright red afro because why the heck not? Also, he had sunglasses and was wearing a cardigan and PJ pants. "Mah name is 'erry Ot're! This isn't a 'ctual ack'ent, it's fah par'dy sakes on'y."

"What?" Reyna spluttered.

"That's a horrible parody of a person." Hermione frowned.

"This author is...bad at parodies." Annabeth stated. Jason, Percy, Ron and Harry all grinned at the familiar statements.

"Well." Will shrugged. "I think he's a legend."

"Yeah, I am!" Perry giggled. "But, 'ey! 'e gotta ge' on with the inte'view. Uh...I'm gonna ask 'ou all one que'tion."

"Ask us one _what?_" Draco sneered.

"I think he said 'question'." Cecilia whispered.

"Let's just do this." Hylla snarled. "I have a feeling I'll get tired of that fake accent _really _quickly. Don't you agree, sister?"

"I do." Reyna sighed.

"I think it's funny." Percy volunteered. "Hey, Perry is Percy without the C! Is he a parody of...me?"

"I think it's meant to be a parody of _me._" Harry sighed. "His name is my name with the first letter of my first and last switched. Plus, demigod ravenclaw changed the spelling. But still, he looks like me, if I had red-hair and an afro."

"FIR'T!" Perry screamed before someone could respond. There was a bright flash as a camera appeared in front of him. Suddenly, viewers from Hogwarts and Camp could see the 24 children. And the one weird man. "I gonna a'k a que'tion to...Miss 'eyna Av'la Rami'ez A'llano: how ha'd is it to be P'aeto'."

"The word is _Praetor. _And my name is REYNA." The younger daughter of Bellona sassed. "It's harder than _you _could manage anyway, Perry."

A loud '_ooh' _sounded from the Romans of Camp Jupiter, though Reyna couldn't hear.

The rest of the 'questions' went the same way, with our sassy tributes roasting Perry over and over.

Until Harry and Percy were the only two left.

"An' 'inally! 'arry Otter and Pe'cy Ja'son. 'ow do ya both fee' 'bout this?" Perry grinned expectantly.

"I just wanted a normal year. But _everybody _cares what I want." Harry muttered sarcastically. To keep the roasting tradition, he added, "I sure don't want to see your face ever again, though."

Fred and George would have fallen over laughing if they didn't know what was coming.

"And I!" Percy placed his hands on his hips. "Believe that this is the work of those stupid gods. You, Perry, are even stupider."

Out of character for Percy, but it got a real laugh out of Chiron.

One of the last real laughs Chiron would ever have.


	6. Annabeth's Weird Dream

**Disclaimer: CAN'T YOU READ? I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S!**

* * *

_She's running._

_Annabeth Chase is running for her life and there are faces all around her. Nico and Thalia... Grover and Juniper... Piper and Reyna... Frank and Hazel... _

_ The wizards are there too, but it's none of them. She's not running from them._

_'There's nowhere left to run, **Wise Girl!**_' _It sounds like an insult now. Not an affectionate nickname._

_He's standing behind her... the first one she ever loved, first one she ever trusted. He's standing behind her and he wants to kill her._

_ She's begging for mercy. Annabeth Chase has never begged before. He advances anyway, slowly but surely._

_She runs... Annabeth is tearing through the woods and she can't see anything, it's all a blur._

_Why does it have to be her? She hates it, but she wishes it would be Malcolm or Gloria would suffer for once- they're children of Athena too, after all._

_ Gloria is there then, as though summoned. Annabeth reaches out, but her little sister whips her hand out of reach._

_'How could you, Annabeth?' Gloria hisses. 'How could you lead me into this death trap?'_

_It's just a dream, Annabeth tells herself, but demigod dreams are never just dreams._

_ Gloria is pushing her to the ground and then **he's** there again._

_ Gloria Torin's scream vibrates through the air as she meets the business end of his sword. It's edge glints like venom in the sunlight. _

_It shouldn't be so warm and happy when the world is so dark and cold._

_ 'PLEASE!' Annabeth sobs as she falls to his feet. 'Please... I thought you... loved me...'_

_'Oh but Annabeth.' He smiles cruelly, pushing the hair out of his eyes. 'I never cared for you at all.'_

_ She doesn't try to move as he stabs the point of his sword- still red from Gloria's blood- into her forehead. A searing pain pushes through her and the ankle that was broken under Rome breaks again._

_Annabeth uses her last breath to breath his name, the name of the one who is taking her young, fragile, potential-filled life from her. The name of the first person who ever loved her, the person who has betrayed her._

_ 'Luke.' She whispers. 'Luke Castellan.' And the last thing she sees is the sunlight glinting off of his blonde hair._

**A**nnabeth wakes up curled into Percy's side, on the train that will take them to the Games. She breathes.

Safe for now.


	7. SHORT CHAPTER

**Disclaimer: Guys, read the other chapters. Come one, keep up!**

"This is it." Jason said wistfully. "We're going today... look up at the sun, guys. 23 of us will never see it again."

"Stop being so depressing, Jason." Will sighed.

"Yeah, depression is _my_ thing!" Nico agreed.

Jonathan, June and Cecilia all stared up at the sky, soaking in it's warmth as though that might protect them.

Gloria stayed hunched over a book.

"What're you doing, Gloria?" Annabeth frowned, staring at her sister.

"M-my dad wrote this book." Gloria whispered. "And I promised him I'd read it one day, but I never did. So now I'm trying to finish it. Before I... you know."

Annabeth's hands flew to her mouth. Percy wordlessly handed her a glass of water.

Will looked away from the 11 year old girl, fighting for her family. His gaze turned to his sister, Kayla, asleep next to him.

_What was he going to do? Either she was gone or he was._

Hylla and Reyna were both talking quietly.

Finally, the train halted to a stop.

'**Alright. You may all proceed to the center, where you will be prepped for the Games.**'

"Time to go." Percy whispered. "Good luck."

"Good Luck."

"The _best _luck."

"We're not lucky people, but good luck."

12 variations of 'good luck.'

But only bad luck awaited them in that building.


	8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome 13. Mathematical Errors 14. sigh Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 47 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20 id:13397804

WHY? WHY DO PEOPLE SHIP LAVENRON AND BLUNA AND CHARRY? The only things on my poll that _I _ship are ROMIONE and (book)HINNY!

The8Horcrux: If I kill Percabeth, I'll hunt myself down! Yeah, I'm sane too...*insert lenny face*

IChangedMyNane990: I'm planning for a Harry-Percy friendship, but hey! I'll type whatever I feel like typing that day.

SolarFlares579: Yup. I assure you, you'll see these Tributes SUFFER.

kendrazabini: That's for ME to decide...*insert cackling*

I'm sorry by the way...this chapter is a joke, meant to be a joke, I'm not this bad at writing! I'm trying to be funny before we delve into the serious death morbid stuff.

DISCLAIMER: For Halloween, I'M GOING TO BE EITHER J.K ROWLING, RICK RIORDAN OR SUZANNE COLLINS! Because I am not any of them already. I don't own Starkid either.

Now...Action starts. Just kidding, that's next chapter...enjoy a beautiful parody though!

* * *

"HEY TRIBUTES!" All of our beloved and less-than-beloved heroes jumped as the voice filled the room.

"Who are you?" Pansy demanded, crossing her arms and scowling.

"_I _am... anonymous! Also known as the author." The voice laughed, before growing solemn. "I'm very sorry that you all have to go through this. You can address me as demigod ravenclaw. And you should know that I will only give you what you deserve. Unless you die. You will probably die. But! I'll only make it SUPER painful if you're Pansy. Sorry not sorry."

Pansy bristled at this while everyone blinked at this 'demigod ravenclaw's' Luna-like ways.

"Nice to meet you, author!" Luna herself chirped.

"Nice to meet you too, Luna! Now, the Game starts tomorrow and today...WE ARE DOING INTERVIEWS! My good friend and Starkid-inspired OC, Perry FREAKING Hottore will be conducting these interviews for us and all your friends and family will watch."

"Hello!" Perry yelled brightly. He had a bright red afro because why the heck not? Also, he had sunglasses and was wearing a cardigan and PJ pants. "Mah name is 'erry Ot're! This isn't a 'ctual ack'ent, it's fah par'dy sakes on'y."

"What?" Reyna spluttered.

"That's a horrible parody of a person." Hermione frowned.

"This author is...bad at parodies." Annabeth stated. Jason, Percy, Ron and Harry all grinned at the familiar statements.

"Well." Will shrugged. "I think he's a legend."

"Yeah, I am!" Perry giggled. "But, 'ey! 'e gotta ge' on with the inte'view. Uh...I'm gonna ask 'ou all one que'tion."

"Ask us one _what?_" Draco sneered.

"I think he said 'question'." Cecilia whispered.

"Let's just do this." Hylla snarled. "I have a feeling I'll get tired of that fake accent _really _quickly. Don't you agree, sister?"

"I do." Reyna sighed.

"I think it's funny." Percy volunteered. "Hey, Perry is Percy without the C! Is he a parody of...me?"

"I think it's meant to be a parody of _me._" Harry sighed. "His name is my name with the first letter of my first and last switched. Plus, demigod ravenclaw changed the spelling. But still, he looks like me, if I had red-hair and an afro."

"FIR'T!" Perry screamed before someone could respond. There was a bright flash as a camera appeared in front of him. Suddenly, viewers from Hogwarts and Camp could see the 24 children. And the one weird man. "I gonna a'k a que'tion to...Miss 'eyna Av'la Rami'ez A'llano: how ha'd is it to be P'aeto'."

"The word is _Praetor. _And my name is REYNA." The younger daughter of Bellona sassed. "It's harder than _you _could manage anyway, Perry."

A loud '_ooh' _sounded from the Romans of Camp Jupiter, though Reyna couldn't hear.

The rest of the 'questions' went the same way, with our sassy tributes roasting Perry over and over.

Until Harry and Percy were the only two left.

"An' 'inally! 'arry Otter and Pe'cy Ja'son. 'ow do ya both fee' 'bout this?" Perry grinned expectantly.

"I just wanted a normal year. But _everybody _cares what I want." Harry muttered sarcastically. To keep the roasting tradition, he added, "I sure don't want to see your face ever again, though."

Fred and George would have fallen over laughing if they didn't know what was coming.

"And I!" Percy placed his hands on his hips. "Believe that this is the work of those stupid gods. You, Perry, are even stupider."

Out of character for Percy, but it got a real laugh out of Chiron.

One of the last real laughs Chiron would ever have.


	9. Guess Who

**I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG, AHHH!**

**New Years Resolution: Update more often.**

**Disclaimer: Rick's stuff, J.K's stuff, Suzanne's stuff, blah, blah, blah!**

* * *

Zachary stared at the two spots on the ground where people had just been standing.

"They're gone, you know. It's no use staying here." A voice called from behind him.

Zachary ignored it.

"They would want you to move on and survive these games."

Zachary ignored it- him, it was definitely a male voice.

"If you keep being so _out of it_, you're going to get killed."

Zachary ignored the boy. He didn't recognize the voice so it must be a demigod.

"Y'know, there's still people that care about you."

"Who?" The 7th Year was simply curious, he was not engaging in conversation.

"Well... that girl. Blonde? Green eyes? Walks like she's going to a party?"

"Angel." Zachary murmured. "Yeah, she cares about everyone."

"Then she wouldn't want you to die here. Without trying."

Zachary went back to ignoring this random person. Honestly, he didn't even know this guy.

"_Lei_ wouldn't want you to. Neither would the other boy."

"His name was Anthony. And you don't know what they would want."

"Maybe not." The voice mused. "But I've been there. I... lost almost a year, obsessing over someone who was dead. Then I talked to her spirit... she didn't want me to keep obsessing over her. I realized how... foolish I was being. I blamed someone who didn't deserve for her death, but I was wrong, okay? And I don't want that to happen to anyone else. You don't have a year. We don't have a year."

Zachary was silent. This person, who he didn't know, had just basically told him his life story. He didn't know what this guy _looked like_, much less his name.

"I'd need allies." Zachary sighed. "Or I'd never make it through."

"I'll be your ally. I'm a good one, I hear."

Zachary finally turned around, staring the boy head-on. He was at least 5 inches shorter than Zachary, with messy black hair, pale skin, and eyes that looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I'm Zachary Lester, 17-years-old."

"Nico di Angelo, 14 years-old."

"Nice to meet you, Nico. And... thanks. Allies?"

"Allies."


	10. Allies

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome 13. Mathematical Errors 14. sigh Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 47 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20 id:13397804

2020 has arrived!

TheDemiWitch: Hi! No, I'm not on reddit, sorry to disappoint!

Disclaimer: Must we still do this? I own only my OC's and original ideas!

* * *

"_GO!"_

Harry locked eyes with Ron and Hermione.

They nodded.

All three of them leaped at the same time, fingers interlocking. A jet of light barely missed Ron's shoulder.

"Go, faster, run!" Hermione screeched, all logic lost in the face of death.

Harry heard Ron scream. He glanced back to see Malfoy pocket his wand. _No. No, no, no!_

They were in the woods, far in.

"Set him down." Harry whispered and Hermione helped Ron gently lay on the forest floor.

"It's not bad." The brunette witch announced.

"Well.." Ron panted. "That's... good, then... isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be fine." Harry assured him.

Unbeknownst to them, all the Weasley's back at Hogwarts were breathing deep sighs of relief.

Hermione grabbed some leaves from the ground, flicking her wand over them before bandaging Ron's cut with them.

It didn't look bad, but Harry realized with dread what spell it had been.

"What happened anyway?" Ron asked, eyebrows bunching together.

"Malfoy sent a Sectumsempra your way." The chosen one muttered. "And it split open your ankle. You're lucky, there's barely any damage."

"Oh. So... standing's out?" The redhead sighed. Hermione nodded earnestly.

"I doubt you'll get far without standing." Three heads swiveled around to see Luna Lovegood standing next to them.

"What do you suggest then?" Hermione snapped.

"I have some dittany." Harry volunteered, procuring a bottle from his pocket.

* * *

Minutes later, Ron was walking

_more like hopping, he flinched every other step_

and, through some unspoken agreement, the 4 of them were allies.

_it almost felt wrong without Ginny and Neville standing beside them_

The Ministry all over again. Nobody noticed the knife being drawn, or the spear aimed at an unguarded back.


	11. The Spear

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!**

Author: demigod ravenclaw

1\. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome

Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 51 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20

id:13397804

Books » Harry Potter » **May The Best Series Win!** Author: demigod ravenclaw 1. Why Is It Always Us? 2. Aw, You're Gonna Die! 3. Zeus is a JERK! 4. Enemies to Friends, In Just A Moment 5. Perry FREAKIN' Hottore! 6. Annabeth's Weird Dream 7. SHORT CHAPTER 8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 9. Guess Who 10. Allies 11. The Spear 12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome 13. Mathematical Errors 14. sigh Rated: K+ - English - Drama/Friendship - Reviews: 47 - Published: 09-28-19 - Updated: 08-05-20 id:13397804

Alright, Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Look him up if you don't know who he is, he was a great man.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, YA'LL!

* * *

_THUD._

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna spun around at the sound.

A boy they didn't recognize was standing over the Hufflepuff girl, Angel. His fist curled around a spear, holding it in her back.

4 wands were drawn at the same time, aimed at his chest.

"Well." The boy sneered. "Mess with one, mess with them all, eh?"

Ron's eye twitched as he hissed in pain. _The leg, the hurt leg made him useless._

"Leave." Harry's voice came out stronger than he felt as his wand lowered. "Leave and maybe we won't hurt you."

"We d-don't want to... hurt you." Ron agreed, wincing at his stutter.

"Oh?" The boy gave an exaggerated gasp. "But _I_ want to hurt you."

He pulled his spear out from Angel's spine, wiping the blood off. This demigod, who had just killed a wizard, walked off. He was showing them his unguarded back but somehow nobody moved.

(_"Why don't they just attack?" Ginny cried, staring at the screen in horror._

_"Because then they'd be as bad as him." Ernie Macmillan sighed._

_"Yeah, well they won't last long if they keep with that mentality." Justin Finch-Fletchley snapped.)_

"Let's move." Hermione whispered. "It's getting dark, see? We'll need a place to sleep."

"Wait." Luna moved forward, slowly flipping Angel over and closing her friend's eyes. "Now it's like she's only asleep."

They made their way on, Ron clutching Hermione and Harry for support. A small clearing was filled with trees, good beds, but was going to be found by an enemy sooner or later.

"Here's perfect." Luna decided, stopping near a pond. The other 3 shared an uncertain look.

"There are no trees." Hermione argued. "Where will we sleep?"

"On the ground." The Ravenclaw replied. "Besides, we're hidden and near water. The wrackspurts agree with me, you know."

"But-"

"We are hidden, Hermione. And water is good, we'll need it."

So they sat, as the light faded into darkness, watching as stars emerged from the glistening black.

"_TRIBUTES."_ A loud voice brought them back to attention. "_EVERY NIGHT, AS TO MAKE IT EASIER, WE WILL SHOW YOU WHO DIED THAT DAY. WE WILL ALSO MENTION EITHER THEIR HOUSE OR GODLY PARENT. PAY ATTENTION."_

Our 4 wizards straightened, craning their necks as a picture appeared. _Lei, with her hair in a bun, smiling as though nothing was wrong._

Lei Bennett, Ravenclaw.

_Anthony, scowling down at them, his eyes uncertain._

Anthony Hortensius, Hufflepuff.

_A demigod they didn't know the name of, a mousy girl, petite and surely innocent._

Cecilia Augusta Vivacious (_"Quite a name." Ron muttered.)_, Legacy of Jupiter.

(_Thalia hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. She didn't even know this girl, but the loss stung so bad.)_

_Angel, how Luna remembered her from Hogwarts, smiling shyly._

Angel Wart, Hufflepuff.

Fireworks crackled as 4 loud canons sounded in the distance.

"Get some sleep." Harry practically ordered. "I'll take first watch and wake one of you in an hour."


	12. Molly Weasley: Totally Awesome

**Ack, I neglected this thing! Sorry! I promise I won't abandon this, it just took me a long time to update.**

**PERCY JACKSON ON DISNEY PLUS!  
YES, PJO FANDOM! VICTORY IS OURS!  
(thanks, Nike, i guess you're not so mad at Leo, Percy, Hazel & Frank after all!)  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE!**

* * *

Nico sat down slowly, Zachary beside him.

"What's up, kid?"

"I'm not a kid." Nico scowled. "I'm _fourteen_, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. But you look bothered."

The son of Hades froze, thinking it over before mumbling something.

"What is it, mate?" Zachary frowned.

"I can sense souls, okay? Who's alive and stuff...and I feel it when a soul passes over to the dead. I-I feel a dying soul nearby and I wanna help him."

"Kid-"

"I'm not a kid."

"Uh, _Nico..._ARE YOU MAD? The point of the game-"

"Death isn't a game." Nico hissed, standing up. "He deserves to be saved, okay? He'd do it for me, he'd do it for _you _and he doesn't even know you!"

Zachary stared at him, uncomprehendingly before nodding slowly.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were allies.

Of course they were, how could they not be? Gloria was there too, maybe not an ally, but she was with them.

Annabeth had promised her little sister that she wouldn't let anything happen to them and she was NOT going to break that promise. She didn't break promises. She knew how much that hurt.

Anyway, staying alive meant being remote and travelling in no group bigger than their trio... that plan didn't work out.

See, Annabeth and Gloria were collecting sap from a tree with a device they had built from tree bark, so Percy had volunteered to go get some water. Or rather, summon some water and find something to hold it in.

He didn't expect to find a blonde superman doing the same thing.

* * *

_Percy wandered through the forest, glancing at leaves along the ground. None seemed to be the right size and shape...Wait!_

_There was something, some type of golden silk up ahead, it wasn't all that big but Annabeth would be able to weave it into some sort of sling. _

_Faster and faster, Percy approached, breaking into a run, footsteps pounding but at the very last second, the golden silk turned to stare at him with it's electric blue eyes._

_Since when did silk have eyes? Or glasses? Or a scar that it had gotten from __bravely __battling a ferocious stapler?_

_"Jason! Hey bro."_

_"Bro, keep your voice down! We just outran some crazy wizard. I was looking for a sling because I thought I'd create a rainstorm..."_

_"Dude. That was literally my idea, I'm looking for a leaf that's big en-wait. _We _just outran a wizard? Who's we?"_

_"Hello, Percy."_

_"Aw, hey, Reyna!" The son of Poseidon grinned at her, nodding at Hylla behind her._

_They fell silent, staring at each other._

_Percy subconsciously moved his hand further away from the pocket that held Riptide, while Reyna instinctively grabbed her own weapon._

_ Jason stared down at his gladius, chewing his lip as Hylla drew her bow._

_4 gathered there._

_2 walked away._

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Molly Weasley was fervently packing a giant bag.

"Molly, you can't get that to them!" Kingsley argued.

She turned to him with a glint in her eyes. "Just. You. Watch. Me."

Arthur came over and stuffed a bag into the bag (what if that bag had a bag in it too?! *GASP*), smiling softly. This could help.

This could help.

Kingsley shrugged and conjured up another bag.

He might have been a trained Auror but he was NOT a match for an angry Molly Weasley.


	13. don't expect another update soon lol

**Ayyy, I'm back. Trying to start writing this again and I swear, I've had to correct so many spelling mistakes and continuity errors and we all know how that ends up formatting-**

**Ugh. Never mind. I'll just project my frustration by torturing fictional characters.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling, I'm not a TER'F' and I don't call PoC minors who question my stereotypical characters 'bullies.'**

_**this is not Jeyna, this is not Jeyna, this is not Jeyna, this is not Jeyna, have I mentioned that this is not Jeyna**_

* * *

2 walked away.

3 survived.

But only 2 had the strength to get up.

It was a wizard. Small (she reminded Jason of the family member, Cecilia, who he'd lost just when he'd found her.), sweet-looking, _vicious, bloodthirsty._

"This is for her." She growled. "Angel Wart. Y'know, the one your mate killed?"

Curses flew from her wand as Percy shouted swear words as one cut him in about 50 places.

The teenage girl- no, Jason remembered from watching the wizard reaping, she was _eleven, only eleven- _raised her wand and screamed two words and the four raised their blades for the kill in unison.

**Avada Kedavra.**

A jet of green streamed as Alicia Davincio bounded away, her laughter left ringing.

Reyna deflected the light, Percy let it bounce of his sword and Jason ducked as it hit Hylla.

Right.

In.

The.

Chest.

* * *

"No." Percy mumbled. But it did nothing. Words can stop many things: death isn't one of them. No matter what you say, it won't stop a curse from sucking the life out of someone who had so many things to do, so many sights to see, so many reasons to live.

Silence overtook the world as she breathed for the last time.

Her head made a resounding thud against the forest floor, hitting a rock, causing blood to ooze out of her skull and-

Well, if there was any question of her survival, it was gone.

Reyna screamed. The tears hadn't come yet, somehow. They'd prick at her eyes eventually.

She knew they would.

The daughter of Bellona kneeled at her sister's side.

"Hylla..."

A warm hand pressed to her shoulder and Reyna shook herself, standing up.

"I'll be fine."

"Rey, you-"

"I'll be _fine, _Jason. Percy...stay here. No! You must stay here. Tell us where Annabeth is and we will alert her of what has happened."

Jason kneeled, whispered something in his bro's ear and got up, smiling at Reyna in that brotherly way of his.

They'd have carried Percy if they could but everyone was tired and it would take too long.

No, they had to find Annabeth.

Reyna composed herself. She couldn't fall apart. She could grieve later. In private.

* * *

Will coughed as hair was brushed out of his face.

"Hey, Death Boy." He grinned at his savior.

Nico rolled his eyes, fighting to hide his own smile. "Don't call me that, Solace."

"Sure thing, Death Boy."

(Back at camp, Drew Tanaka raised an eyebrow, frowning. She'd seen what love during battle had done to her beautiful sister.)

Zachary cleared his throat, moving from his spot behind them to hand Will a jar.

The son of Apollo sniffed it, eyes suddenly widening.

"Is this-"

"Yeah. My mum's a healer, I was able to make it with things in the forest."

"Thanks."

He downed it quickly before jumping to his feet.

"Kayla! Is she-"

"We can't find her." Nico gave him an apologetic look and Will sagged slightly.

Not another sibling...he couldn't...Lee and Michael had already-

"It's alright! She can't be too far away and they announced the dead about an hour ago: she wasn't among them."

Silence overtook the trio and Zachary looked away, a smile playing at his lips.

He was muggleborn, after all, and so he could only think three words:

_I! Ship! It!_

* * *

"Jonathan! JONATHAN! Listen to me."

The Roman turned and scowled at his sister. "What?"

"This isn't _you, _Jon...this isn't the kid Ma-Lady Venus was always so proud of...this isn't the fashion expert of Camp Jupiter...this isn't _you."_

"It is. It is me."

"Jon-"

"No! This is me, June. This is the me you've never had the guts to accept. Who do you think helped Bryce murder that centurion? Who do you think got him off the bat? Hmm? I did."

Her eyes were wide and her expression grew stormy.

"Jon, you might be a freaking murderer now but we're still children of Love and Beauty. When you start actually accepting those ideals, I'll still be there for you."

"June, darling, I _am _accepting our wonderful mother's ideals. She was a goddess of war as well- you were there when Papa told us that, you haven't forgotten quite so quick? Why, half my weapons consist of poison-infused makeup! And the wizards plan to _murder _our loved ones. By killing them all of, I do indeed stand for love. And, uh, I'd much appreciate it if you'd be there for me right now, dear. But if not 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀 𝓶𝓮."

He smiled, patted his twin's shoulder and walked off leisurely.

June's eyes narrowed as the charmspeak momentarily dulled her.

Well, apparently, the tragic oh-i'm-an-emotional-maiden-help-me-please speech hadn't worked.

The daughter of Venus turned, flipping her hair over her shoulder and began sharpening the heel of her shoe.

If she ever saw her traitor of a brother again, she could stab him with it.

* * *

**I love children of Aphrodite being BAMF's, okay?**

**Also, since I've seen discourse about it, my houses for the Seven+Grover+Nico+Reyna, just cause! Feel free to disagree with me in a review, hint, hint:**

**PERCY- Um...he's clearly a Gryffindor. I know people say Hufflepuff and in the first series, sure! But in the second series, that whole stepping back thing? Gryffindor. Taking on the prophecy? Gryffindor. Also, Gryffindor's are the people who understand the greater good and let go of deaths. In Sword of Hades...he has no ghosts. I get the whole "sorting the hero in Gryffindor" thing is old but...in this case, it's _true._**

**ANNABETH- Ravenclaw. I get the whole pride thing, but she VALUES her knowledge the most. That's really all I have to say.**

**JASON- He's the real Hufflepuff, I think. He remembers being almost a mediator at CJ (i.e, fairness). Clearly, he's got acceptance down (House of Hades), he's very kind, loyal. He also works really hard, it would take me years to design all those temples.**

**PIPER- ****Slytherin. Definitely. Again, just look online and you'll see. **

**FRANK- My boy is a Gryffindor. A very soft Gryffindor but Gryffindor. ❤️❤️❤️**

**HAZEL- Definitely also a Gryffindor. Beautiful Gryffindor...friends, Frazel ain't Endgame.**

**LEO- uh, hello? He is a Ravenclaw. Smart and creative? Check. Socially inept and awkward? Check. Doesn't fit the other houses? Well, he could be a Slytherin but the hat takes your preference and he'd hate it there. A Gryffindor would 100% come straight back to camp with Calypso and a Hufflepuff wouldn't treat Frank and Nico like that, smh.**

**REYNA- Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin. She's a Roman politician, how could she not be?**

**NICO- Hufflepuff. Look online and you'll see why everyone thinks that.**

**CALYPSO- Slytherin. Idk why I think this but I have a feeling that if the hat asked, she'd choose Slytherin. She's very ambitious, she clearly wants things, she's horrified when she loses power. Slytherin.**

**WILL- Also a Hufflepuff! Duh! I honestly don't get why we can't just let Solangelo be in the same house, they're both very Hufflepuff-y.**


End file.
